Portable cushions are commonly used by people to make bleachers, benches and hard frame seats more comfortable. This is especially true with sport fans that attend outdoor sporting events such as football games and racing events. One example of a typical portable cushion is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,151. From a review of this patent, it is seen that the cushion assembly shown therein serves basically only as a cushion or pad device. For outdoor sport events, it is often desirable to carry a blanket, and it is also desirable to carry other articles such as a camera, sunglasses, cosmetics, etc. In carrying a conventional cushion assembly, along with all of the other desired articles, one often finds that such is inconvenient, burdensome, and in fact becomes a substantial chore just to be able to carry all of the desired articles and paraphernalia to the desired destination. Cushion devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,151 have not met the need for a comfortable portable cushion assembly having appropriate carrying facilities incorporated therein. Today, there exists a real need for such a device.